Spongebob and Mr Krab's Daughter
by zcross1997
Summary: Spongebob takes Pearl to her prom at the request of Mr. Krabs. A parody of the "Vincent Vega and Marcellus Wallace's Wife" Story from Pulp Fiction. P.S., rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Spongebob takes Pearl to her prom at the request of Mr. Krabs. A parody of the "Vincent Vega and Marcellus Wallace's Wife" Story from Pulp Fiction. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own SpongeBob Squarepants or any of the characters.**

Spongebob is at Patrick's house discussing the best bubbles to buy.

"Okay here we go SpongeBob. The best there is." Patrick presents SpongeBob various different bottles of bubbles to blow with.

"This is Gazillion, good bubbles. Come in 32 Oz bottles. Pretty good, comes with its own wand." Patrick explains.

"Now this is Super Miracle Bubbles. They come in big boxes, but you can put them in your own bottles. You don't get the wand, but I know you have your own." Patrick explains and chuckles at the end.

"Hmmm. How good are is Super Miracle?" SpongeBob asks curiously.

"They're amazing. BUT, I have have a better one for you, Spongebob." Patrick says, peaking SpongeBob's interest.

"This is the Imperial Bubble. It's a smaller bottle. Same principles as Super Miracle. BUT, they're the best bubbles in the world when you blow them." Patrick explains causing Spongebob to become giddy inside.

"But, they are expensive. Imperial costs $20." Patrick explains.

"All I have is $10." SpongeBob pulls $10 bill of his wallet.

"It's a deal!" Patrick excitedly takes the $10 from Spongebob and gives Spongebob the soap, much to SpongeBob's surprise.

"Patrick Star, you are one smart salesman." Patrick says to himself. Patrick looks around for something to help Spongebob put the bubbles in.

"Here have these." Patrick hands Spongebob several empty soda bottles and pours SpongeBob pours soap into one of them.

"Thanks, Patrick." SpongeBob shakes his hand.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Spongebob leaves Patrick's Rock and heads back in the limo to Pearl's house. In the limo, he tries out the bubbles he just bought from Patrick, which true to his word, are the best and biggest bubbles on the market.

**End of Part 1. I'm breaking this story up into small chapters. Gives me time to think about how this is gonna pan out. Please read and review.**


	2. Pearl's House

Spongebob, now wearing a tuxedo, is walking up to the front door of Pearl's anchor house, when notices a note on the door.

_Hi Spongebob,_

_I'm getting my dress on. Come in and make yourself at home._

_Pearl._

Spongebob walks into the house looking around for Pearl.

"Hello?" Spongebob yells out.

Pearl is sitting by a bunch of monitors watching various parts of the house. She pushes the button to talk into the microphone.

"SpongeBob." Pearl says into the intercom, causing SpongeBob to get startled.

"SpongeBob? I'm on the intercom." SpongeBob looks around, searching from the intercom.

"Um, where's the intercom?" SpongeBob asks more to himself than Pearl.

"I figured you'd ask that. It's in the wall, near the dollar bill." Spongebob walks over to the dollar, looking for the intercom.

"Hello?" Spongebob says to the intercom.

"Push the button if you wanna talk." Pearl explains.

"Hello?" SpongeBob pushes the button to talk to Pearl.

"Get yourself a drink and I'll be down there faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August. The drinks are in the kitchen." Pearl explains to SpongeBob.

"Thanks, Pearl." SpongeBob heads to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

In her room, Pearl is fixing her hair and finishing getting her dress on.

In the kitchen, SpongeBob is looking around and he stops and looks at a picture of Pearl and his boss, Mr. Krabs.

Pearl walks up behind SpongeBob and grabs his hand.

"Let's go, SpongeBob." Pearl almost demands, leading SpongeBob out the door.

She sees what SpongeBob has parked outside and gasps.

"A limo? Why didn't you say so? I love limousines!" Pearl runs into the car with SpongeBob in tow.

**End of Part 2. Part 3 should be up soon, possibly later today. Please read and review. Let me know if you guys have any other parody ideas for me to write.**


	3. The Dance

**Disclaimer, I don't own "You Never Can Tell" by Chuck Berry.**

The limo pulls up to the dance hall, Pearl and SpongeBob step out and SpongeBob looks around.

"What kinda place is this for a prom?" SpongeBob asks.

"This is called a just a big hall. School gyms are just so un-coral for proms now." Pearl explains.

"I don't know Pearl, I'm nervous. I haven't been to a prom in years." SpongeBob says nervously.

"Oh come on SpongeBob, don't be a—" Pearl draws a rectangle with her hands.

"Well... after you then." SpongeBob says, confused to why she did that.

The two of them walk into the hall together, and the two get their picture taken together.

"Yeah, I love having my picture take !" Pearl says ecstatically.

"Uh, don't you mean our picture taken?" SpongeBob asks sarcastically, putting his hand on her shoulder. In response, Pearl sprays his arm with mace, causing it to shrivel up.

"Let's go find out table." Pearl deadpans.

As the two of them walk to their table, SpongeBob unintentionally gets separated from Pearl as he looks around at all the young people. He is shocked to see how things have changed since he was in high school. The dresses are less conservative, guys are dance mg more with each other than they are with actual girls. Some people don't have dates and went as friends, something that wasn't allowed in his day.

"SpongeBob!" Pearl shouts out to him. Turns out he walked right passed their table. He turns around in surprise and joins her and her friends.

"Well, what do you think?" Pearl asks him.

"Oh the times they are a-changin', Pearl." SpongeBob responds, noting how different things were from his prom.

"So, who's your date Pearl. I've never seen you at school." Pearl's friend Judy asks.

"Hi, I'm SpongeBob." SpongeBob says.

"Wait. Aren't you the fry cook at the Krusty Krab?" Her friend Marina asks in a condescending tone.

"Yes, I am." SpongeBib answers proudly, oblivious to the tone in her voice.

"Oh my God, Pearl. Did your dad make him go out with you?" Judy laughs at Pearl, as does Marina.

"Hey! Not cool! You Rex stood me up again!" Pearl angrily asserts.

"Well the fact your DAD is basically your wingman, I can see why." Judy laughs before leaving the table with Marina and their dates.

Pearl begins to cry as SpongeBob walks over to comfort her.

"Shh, don't cry Pearl. Don't let them ruin your night." SpongeBob says to comfort her.

"You don't like me. You only did this so Daddy doesn't fire you." Pearl says.

"Not true, when he asked me. I said yes right away. If I didn't care about you, odds are he would have turned to Squidward." SpongeBob says, causing Pearl to laugh.

"You think so?" Pearl says perking up.

"I know so. Besides, I think your "friends" are gonna be in for a surprise later." SpongeBob says, looking at the dance floor.

SpongeBob looks over to see that as Judy and Marina are drinking punch, their dates Billy and Brain are making out in a corner. He points on their directions for Pearl to see.

"Hooolyyy shit." Pearl says in shock.

"Yeah I had 'me pegged when I looked at them." SpongeBob explains.

"How you figure that?" Pearl asks curiously.

"When two guys spend more time looking at each other than they do at their dates. Yeah, they're planning on bumpin' uglies." SpongeBob explains.

"Well they were being bitchy. Guess it serves 'me right that their dates use 'me as beards." Pearl says, causing SpongeBob to laugh.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." SpongeBob says, changing the conversation.

"What do you wanna ask?" Pearl asks curiously.

"What do you think about what happened to Plankton?" SpongeBob asks her.

"What do you mean? He fell out a window. What's there to it?" Pearl asks, curious to what this has to do with her.

"Well that is one way of putting. Another way could be that he got thrown out. Another could be that he was thrown out by your dad. And yet another way would be that he was thrown out by your dad, because of you." SpongeBob says, pointing at Pearl.

"Is that a fact?" Pearl asks, half offended.

"I don't know, it's just what I heard." SpongeBob answers, almost apologetically.

"Well who told you what happened?" Pearl asks.

"They." SpongeBob says.

"Pfft. Tell me, what did THEY say?" Pearl asks sarcastically.

"Well they said Plankton gave you a foot massage." SpongeBob explains.

"And then?" Pearl asks.

"Nothing, I guess. That was all." SpongeBob answers.

"You heard that my dad threw Plankton out a window for giving me foot massage? And you believed it?" Pearl asks him curiously.

"I don't know, I mean it sounded right at the time. I mean he is protective of you. You are his only daughter. Excessive as it sounds." SpongeBob explains.

"Being protective is one thing. Almost killing someone for being nice to their daughter is something else." Pearl states.

"Well did it happen?" SpongeBob asks.

"No. Plankton never did anything like that. And in truth, he was probably thrown out the window for trying to go after the formula... again." Pearl explains.

"That... actually does sound more likely." SpongeBob says.

On the dance floor, Perch Perkins walks in with a news camera and crew.

"Hello Bikini Bottom, Perch Perkins here at the Bikini Bottom High School Prom. This evening we have the annual prom couples twist contest." Perch Perkins announces holding up a trophy, causing all the kids to go crazy.

"Now who will be, our first contestants?"

"Right here!" Pearl raises her hand, startling SpongeBob.

"I wanna dance SpongeBob." Pearl says.

"I don't know Pearl, this might be—"

"Oh no, no, no. I believe that Mr. Krabs, my dad, your boss, told you to take me here and do what I wanted. I wanna dance, I wanna win, I want that trophy. So dance good." Pearl gets up and SpongeBob follows her to the stage.

"Alright hello there. Young lady what is your name?" Perch Perkins asks.

"Miss Pearl Krabs." Pearl answers in a sweet voice.

"And how about your date there?"

"SpongeBob Squarepants." Pearl answers in a deep voice.

"Alright let's see what you can do. Take it away!" Perch Perkins give them space to dance. Both Pearl and SpongeBob take off their shoes and move to the center of the floor to get ready.

The music comes.

The two begin to do their dance.

_It was a teenage wedding, and the old folks wished them well__  
__You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoiselle__  
__And now the young monsieur and madame have rung the chapel bell__  
__"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell._

Though their dancing does get bizarre at points, they still dance amazingly, incorporating twist and swim moves.

**End of Part 3. Please read and review. There are only going to be two parts left in the story. If you've seen Pulp Fiction, you can guess how it's gonna go. I hope y'all enjoy it.**


	4. You'll Be a Woman Soon

**Disclaimer, I don't own "Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon" by Urge Overkill**.

The prom has ended. SpongeBob and Pearl have won the twist contest. Clearly all the other dancers were intimidated by their mad skills. They have arrived back at Pearl's house and the limousine has left. They walk into the door doing an almost tango, before stopping and laughing.

"Well, that certainly went better than last year's prom did." SpongeBob says.

"Couldn't agree more, SpongeBob." Pearl responds to him.

Pearl then puts the dance trophy on the shelf and walks over to a radio.

"Drinks, music." Pearl suggests.

"I gotta pee." SpongeBob laughs.

"Didn't need to know THAT. But go ahead, it's down the hall to the left." Pearl says sarcastically.

SpongeBob walks down to the bathroom, realizing what he said was inappropriate.

Pearl finds a radio station and music comes out on. She begins to air guitar, dance, and sing along to it.

(Pearl and singer of the song)

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon__  
__I love you so much, can't count all the ways__  
__I've died for you girl and all they can say is__  
__"He's not your kind"__  
__They never get tired of putting me down_

(In the bathroom)

"Come on buddy boy. You gotta handle yourself. Make sure she has a good time, but don't go to far with it. Drink your drink, but do it quickly." SpongeBob is talking to himself in the mirror.

(In the living room)

Pearl dances until she turns off the radio and drops on the couch, tired. She then picks up Spongebob's jacket off the ground and the soda bottle full of bubbles falls out.

(In the bathroom)

"This a test of loyalty, to her and Mr. Krabs. She's still a kid. So here's what you do. You drink your drink, walk home, blow your bubbles, go to sleep, and that's all your gonna do." SpongeBob says to himself.

(In the living room)

"Hello there." Pearl says eying the bubbles, assuming it's soda. She opens the bottle of soda, and chugs it down. Unfortunately, she doesn't realize that it's bubble soap, until she swallowed a fair amount of it. She begins to feel ill, until she becomes unresponsive.

SpongeBob is now walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Pearl, maybe I'll have one drink and then I'll go. Pearl?" SpongeBob looks over to see her half passed out from drinking bubble soap.

"Oh, Jesus. Oh SpongeBob you done... Oh fuck me. FUCK ME!" SpongeBob rushes to grab the keys to Mr. Krabs spare car and gets Pearl up to get her in the car. "Come on Pearl, we gotta get you outta here."

**End of Part 4. Please read and review. Let me know what you guys think of this. The final part should be up by the end of the weekend. If you have any movie parody ideas, feel free to PM me.**


	5. Don't Croak on Me

SpongeBob is speeding down the street in Mr. Krabs' car, surprisingly hitting nothing in the process.

"Come on! Don't go croaking on me, Pearl!" SpongeBob yells.

He is in full blown panic mode. He finds a phone and picks it up to call Patrick.

"Come on, come on, come on." SpongeBob panics.

He hears Patrick pick up the phone and answer.

"Hello?" A half tired Patrick asks.

"Patrick! It's SpongeBob, I'm in big trouble, headed to your rock!" SpongeBob shouts.

"SpongeBob, it's 3 A.M. I'm trying to eat my 3 A.M. Krabby Patty, can I talk to you tomorrow?" Patrick asks.

"This can't wait! She drank the bubbles, I need your help man, you're a doctor!" SpongeBob panics.

"Well, what's her status?" Patrick asks almost insensitively.

"She drank bubble soap! She could fuckin' die Patrick!" SpongeBob screams into the phone.

"Well then. Just take her to a hospital." Patrick says.

"No way. Can't take her somewhere that needs paperwork." SpongeBob says.

"Well this isn't my problem! It's your fault, so you deal with it!" With that, Patrick hangs up the phone.

French Narrator

_(10 seconds later)_

Patrick is sitting in his chair, when he hears tires screech and sees that his rock is being lifted up by SpongeBob.

"Patrick, help me get her in here. She needs help!" SpongeBob asks him in a panicky tone.

Patrick follows SpongeBob out to the car, where he is trying to carry Pearl into the rock.

"Hey! You are not bringing this chick into my rock!" Patrick snaps.

"This chick... is Mr. Krabs' daughter!" SpongeBob snaps, causing Patrick to shiver.

"Listen if she croaks on me, I'm a dead man. I will be forced to tell him that you did not help me. And he will beat you death with your own fucking rock. Now help me get her in." Patrick suddenly helps SpongeBob bring Pearl into his rock.

As Patrick is looking for medicine to give her, Squidward enters his living room. He is annoyed at being woken up.

"What is going on here?! I am trying to get some sleep!" Squidward yells at them.

"Oh, Squidward. We need you to grab a marker!" Patrick asks.

"Why is Pearl here SpongeBob?" Squidward asks.

"She drank bubble soap." SpongeBob answers, causing Squidward to laugh.

"Oh, you are screwed now SpongeBob." Squidward quips.

"Yeah and when Mr. Krabs asks what happened, I'll be sure to tell him you stood by and laughed instead of helping." SpongeBob deadpans, causing Squidward to gulp.

"So what do you need from me?" A nervous Squidward asks.

"A magic marker." SpongeBob answers.

Patrick gets the antidote needle, handing it to SpongeBob. Squidward draws a dot on Pearl for SpongeBob to aim at on Pearl.

"Okay, here we go. One, two, three." SpongeBob then drives the antidote needle into Pearl's chest, shocking her back to consciousness.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"If you're okay, say something." Patrick suggests.

"Something." Pearl says, still in a state of shock.

"That was trippy." Squidward deadpans.

Everyone let's out a huge sigh of relief.

SpongeBob drives Pearl back home, neither of them say a word to each other until Pearl gets out of the car and SpongeBob hands her the keys.

"Pearl listen, uh, what's your thought on handling this?" SpongeBob asks her nervously.

"What's yours?" Pearl quips back.

"I think maybe, your dad could his whole life without knowing about what just happened." SpongeBob suggests.

"Trust me, if my dad knew about this, I'd be in the same amount of trouble as you." Pearl tells him.

"I seriously doubt that." SpongeBob deadpans.

"Well, I can keep a secret if you can." Pearl says.

"Thanks for everything SpongeBob." Pearl then hugs SpongeBob goodnight before walking into her house.

SpongeBob blows her a kiss and then turns around to walk back to his house.

The End

Please read and review. Tell me what you guys thought of the story. I wanna think of more movies to parody into these cartoon fanfics. PM me if you have any ideas.


End file.
